A veces, simplemente, no sucederá
by RougeElephant
Summary: Las personas tienen la creencia que eventualmente si tienes paciencia las cosas suceden, porque así debe pasar, sin embargo la gente debería comenzar a saber que las cosas no pasan si tú no haces algo. LucaTora oneshot.


¡Buenas tardes a todos! Se supone que este fic iba a terminarse y publicarse para antes del 14 de Febrero sin embargo por cuestiones de pereza, no inspiración, Pokémon y otras cosas se terminó hoy mismo. He estado (cómo no notarlo) demasiado obsesionada con esta pareja y supongo, va para largo así que esperen mucho trabajo de ellos dos de parte mía, en esta ocasión por segunda vez quise intentar un fiction redactado desde una diferente narrativa (Narrador protagonista) and again, sufrimiento, sufrimiento... ¡Pero mis fics jamás acabarán al 100% tristes! Espero que lo disfruten y por cierto, si existe algún lector en inglés (u otro idioma) y quisiera traducirlo o adaptarlo a otros idiomas sepan que tienen mi permiso puesto que Mother 3 no me pertenece!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mother 3/Earthbound 2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo y de Shigesato Itoi.**

* * *

Parado todos los días, debería ser aburrido, el mismo pájaro me refiero, está parado todos los días ahí…es una gaviota, la he estado observando porque no he tenido ganas de observar otra cosa, o tal vez sólo estoy mintiéndome a mi misma y la verdad es que sí estoy mirando otra cosa o _persona_, queda mejor así.

Se trata de ese chico de cabeza grande o tal vez lo veo así por la gran cantidad de cabello que está sobre su frente. Algunos de sus mechones caen en su piel blanca, otros se acomodan tras sus pequeñas orejas. Atrás, en su cuello, también se acomodan otros pedazos más de cabello. Arriba, en su cabeza, hay un remolino rubio que mira al cielo, justo debajo de su remolino dos líneas rubias que están arriba de esos ojos azules profundos….De veras que no es un chico común, claro que no, el chiquillo sabe utilizar PSI, dejando eso de lado su apariencia física es muy poco usual, creí que la población de rubios ya estaba muy extinta. Bueno, seguro ya es bastante obvio de quien estoy hablando…Lucas, sí. Aquel solitario chiquillo de 13 ¿O serán ya catorce años? Se sienta todos los días junto al pájaro-gaviota a mirar el mar ¿Qué pensara? Me pregunto todos los días, tengo una visión excelente puesto que estoy en la banca de atrás, él está tan distraído que ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Me decidí por romper el silencio –y espionaje– así que caminé hasta su lugar, dándole una leve palmada en la cabeza, Lucas se giró incorporándose al mundo real.

–Si sigues soñando despierto, te aseguro que un cuervo te sacará los ojos.

Lucas me mira algo confundido y después sus cejas se inclinan hacia arriba, dándome a entender un rostro preocupado.

–Eso no suena muy agradable. –Respondió por fin a mi advertencia

–Pues claro que no lo es. ¿Quién en este mundo desearía eso?

Lucas se quedó callado unos minutos antes de mirar hacia el cielo y buscar un cuervo…un ave..algo…o tal vez mi rostro, no, seguro eso no es.

–Pero ya estás a salvo. –Hablé –A mí todo el mundo me tiene miedo. Nadie se te acercará.

Lucas por fin me regala la sonrisa que estuve esperando…siempre he dicho, esa curva se ve muy bien en él. El chico ha pasado toda su vida triste o por lo menos hasta donde yo lo sé, donde me ha contado y lo que hemos vivido. La isla está muy tranquila…Los Pigmask ya no han sabido que hacer así que ahora hacen obras de caridad, nadie sabe a quien culpar ahora que el culpable número 1 resultó ser un héroe para la isla, pero eso ya no importa…todos vivimos nuestras vidas ¿No es así? Nadie se preocupa por otros, o tal vez sí y yo estoy loca.

–Lo he notado, Kuma. Si no fuera por ti….

Si no fuera por ti, si no fuera por ti. ¿Cuántas veces he oído eso salir de su boca? Levanté mi mano derecha y decidí cubrir sus labios…son cálidos..suaves…pero están secos.

–Silencio, no digas tonterías. Si estás aquí es porque has sabido sacar la pata del agujero.

Lucas vuelve a posar sus ojos azules en mi, y como ya no es novedad, tengo que morderme la lengua…la última vez que me miró tan fijamente hasta llegué a sangrarla, pero tolero más dolor que ese, lo hago porque no soporto su mirada, no me molesta, es todo lo contrario…me encanta, pero eso a la vez me asquea. Así que para que él no note mi fascinación sonrío mediano, casi una mueca, cuento números en mi cabeza y muerdo mi lengua….Por Dios santo, quita esa mirada ya o tendré que hacer algo…

–Siempre estás animándome. ¿Por qué no dejas que te anime a ti?

–Porque yo no lo necesito pequeño. ¿No me ves siempre con esta reluciente sonrisa?

–Es porque siempre has sabido quitar los pies del agujero. –Respondió Lucas. Me sorprendí, pero volví a sonreírle.

–Antes de caerme por supuesto.

Decidí sentarme justo a su lado, no faltaba mucho para que el sol se ocultara y aún me preguntaba cuánto tiempo había permanecido Lucas aquí ya que yo llegué después y él ya estaba ahí. Lucas no me negó sentarme junto a él y regresó su vista hacia el mar…

–¿Has ido a la playa? –Lucas rompió el silencio, me giré a verlo pero él no me estaba viendo, su mirada continuaba fija en el ocaso que comenzaba.

–Un par de veces, pero no he ido en plan vacacional, fui y traje un par de cosas para Ionia.

–¿Te gustaría venir mañana conmigo a la playa? –preguntó Lucas y sentí atragantarme con mi propia saliva, respiré con dificultad pero nuevamente utilizando mis habilidades –disimular, para ser exacta- para que él no se diera cuenta

–¿Contigo? –Pregunté aún incrédula.

–Eh…no…no…no es necesario…

Lo miré con delicadeza, Lucas estaba hundido en sí mismo. Qué tonta…seguramente he debido sonar muy grosera, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, me gustaría poder esconder la rudeza, me gustaría ser más dulce con el pequeño Lucas, pero mi propio yo grotesco y maleducado sale sin que pueda retenerlo, lo que menos quisiera sería herirlo así que, rápidamente intenté remediar ese error, antes de que Lucas decidiera anular nuestra visita a la playa.

–Claro. Vendremos. –Dije rápidamente. Pude notar la estupefacción en el rostro de Lucas que volvió a clavar sus ojos en mí, parecieron adquirir un especial brillo…

–¿D-de veras?

–Pues sí ¿Por qué no? Suena divertido, pasar todo un día acostada en una de esas sillas de menta…

Lucas me interrumpió y comenzó a reír, lo miré detenidamente.

–Menta… ¿por los colores?

–Sí. –Dije con seriedad. –Como decía, en esas sillas de menta asoleándome, quemándome la piel, viendo como niñatos me echan arena en el cuerpo y…

Nuevamente tuve que callarme, la mirada de ilusión de Lucas pareció irse repentinamente ¡Ah! ¿Por qué siempre lo olvidaba? Maldita sea, Lucas es como un niño…Seguramente él quería hacer un castillo de arena conmigo…Estúpida, estúpida…

–Eso sería maravilloso. –Agregué a mi anterior oración –Hace ya bastante que no pasamos todo un día juntos Lucas, te echo de menos.

Gotcha, Lucas volvió a sonreír.

–Entonces ¿haremos un castillo de arena? ¿Traeras tu traje de baño? ¿Nos asolearemos?

–Por supuesto que sí yogurín, que te hace falta una buena asoleada. –Reí.

Lucas miró su piel unos momentos y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas…me gustaría decirle cuánto me gusta su piel blanca, y lo mucho que adoro que sus mejillas se sonrojen…verlo sonreír, verlo con ese brillo en sus ojos azules y sus mejillas sonrojadas…No puedo, simplemente, no puedo soportarlo.

–¿A qué hora? –Preguntó Lucas sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

–Te parece bien…que yo vaya por ti o tú por mi, para que nadie espere a nadie.

–Yo iré por ti. –Sonrió Lucas antes de que ese brillo especial en sus ojos desapareciera…claro, el ocaso había terminado. Los colores naranja y rojo estaban desapareciendo dejando solo azul grisáceo y azul rey profundo…

–Estupendo, entonces te estaré esperando. –Respondí alegre, justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarme y prepara una despedida Lucas volvió a reír…me dio curiosidad ¿Por qué se estaba riendo?

–Pareciera…que…nosotros… –Comenzó a hablar Lucas. Me giré para verlo mejor y Lucas sólo continuó mirando hacia un punto vacío.

–¿Como si qué? –Pregunté curiosa aún.

–Nada. –Respondió Lucas con frialdad. Sentí extraño… Anteriormente cuando estaba curiosa sentí un interés muy repentino de saber en que terminaba la oración de Lucas. Bueno, era obvio que no me iba a responder más.

–Entonces, nos veremos mañana Lucas. –Respondí despidiéndome del pequeño Lucas quien agitó su mano. Era extraño…me sentía extrañamente emocionada de verme con él al día siguiente, no es que hayamos pasado tanto tiempo alejados…y tampoco es que me sintiera muy emocionada por ello….o tal vez sí. Por alguna razón esa noche me fui a la cama con una sonrisa.

Y hubiera deseado quedarme con esa sonrisa todo el resto de la semana, sin embargo al día siguiente estaba muy alarmada y el corazón me palpitaba al cien. Estaba nerviosa…me había quedado dormida y no faltaba seguramente mucho para que Lucas viniera a por mi, así que busqué entre los armarios algún traje de baño, carajo, yo ni si quiera recuerdo si tengo uno…Escuché el ruido de la puerta, tarde, maldita sea, tarde. Lucas ya estaba aquí y yo traía el pelo hecho un desastre, no había desayunado, no me había bañado, no había ido al baño ni tenía nada listo. _Hoy te verás de puta madre _me dije a mí misma. _De pura puta madre…_

Abrí la puerta, resignada…tampoco iba con planes de seducir al niño… Espera ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

–¡Buenos días Kumatora! Disculpa, si llegué tan temprano…es sólo que, entre más horas tengamos del día más cosas podremos hacer.

Por favor no me huelas, por favor no me huelas, por favor no me huelas, huelo a mierda. Aléjate, por lo que más quieras….Si aún quieres vivir, si aprecias tu vida, aléjate…

–Estaba pensando en comenzar con los castillos de arena, también traje dinero…hay un señor nuevo que está dando clases de Surf y pensé que tal vez te gustaría tomarlas, yo también quiero tomarlas, dan un descuento especial por ser dos personas, el señor dijo _es un 2x1. Oferta tentadora, trae a quien tu quieras…_ y no dudé en pensar en ti, aunque si por el contrario tú quieres otra cosa, estaba pensando en…

Mierda, estaba segura que debía olerme todo el cuerpo. Podría decirle que esperara abajo y yo subir y meterme a la ducha, una ducha rápida…me desnudaría y pasaría el jabón por todos lados, rápido, cuestión de segundos…después buscar algún trapo que ponerme, todo menos ese oloroso vestido….Sí, por ahí creo tener un perfume que dejó Mixolydia pero ¿Qué clase de mierda se ponía? No quería oler como ella…Ay no, pero qué asco Kumatora. Estaba pensando en ponerme perfume en vez de bañarme ¿Y para qué me baño si te odas formas vamos a entrar al agua? Bueno, podría descartar eso y concentrarme en lo mucho que debe apestar mi aliento.

–…Venden unos deliciosos aperitivos, el otro día vi como sacaban una especie de pez extraño, después lo cocinaron y de pura suerte me tocó un trozo de la muestra gratis, me dijeron que ahí hacían unas deliciosas piñas coladas, ahorré lo suficiente para un día en la playa, asi no te preocupes, todo lo tengo planeado. Esta vez yo te invitaré todo lo que quieras, porque ya sabes, eres mi amiga y eso es lo correcto. No sé si te gustaría que después nosotros fueramos a un lado que también estuve investigando, se trata de buscar unas pequeñas conchas en el mar y hacer unos collares que…

Eso es, debe olerme a pura mierda el aliento. Me tapé con las manos la boca y soplé para olerme…Qué asco. En definitiva iba a ducharme y meterme el jabón por la boca. Superaré mi record si lo hago en menos de cinco minutos, le diría a Lucas que me mojé un poco el cabello…Sobre desayunar, bien podía meter una de esas repugnantes flores con cara de cerdo en una mochila y tragarlas después…oh, momento, eso fue lo que en primer lugar me dio ese apestoso olor. Mejor meteré alguna otra marranada…Y el traje de baño… ¡A la mierda el traje de baño! Usaré una ropa interior que parezca lo menos a una ropa interior… ¿Y si compro una allá? A todo esto ¿Tengo dinero?

–…y después podemos asolearnos por fin, cuando ya no haya tanto sol, no me gustaría que te quemaras la piel, también a esa hora ya no hay tantos niños, yo me aseguraré de que no te molesten, sé que no te gusta eso, cuando terminemos podemos ver el ocaso otra vez, juntos…o inscribirnos al concurso de castillos de arena…s-si tú quieres, claro

Pierdo sólo el tiempo. Es mejor que me suba de una vez a hacer todo eso y dejar a Lucas solo unos momentos, el olor de mi propio aliento me asquea…Maldita sea voy a vomitar… Me volví a tapar la boca y le indico a Lucas con la mano libre que regresaré enseguida.

–Eh…Sí, yo aquí te espero.

Subí a toda velocidad, conté hasta tres en mi mente y me metí a la ducha, estaba jodidamente helada, mi piel entera se erizó y titubeaba "_frío, frío, frío, jodidamente frío" _tomé el jabón y me lo pasé por todo el cuerpo, como acordé. Casi vacié el frasco de shampoo en mi cabello el cual había decidido formar una casa de arañas, carajo, carajo…Volví a helarme viva para quitar todo el jabón y salí desnuda corriendo hacia la siguiente habitación, lo que sea, lo que sea para ponerse…Encontré un estúpido short amarillo y una asquerosa playera blanca, era eso o un vestido blanco…¿Cuál? Lancé las tres prendas a una bolsa que hallé con rapidez, me sacudí el cabello como un perro y entré al baño nuevamente, vacié la pasta dental en mi boca _arde, arde, arde como el infierno _repetí en mi mente, metí el cepillo con fuerza y froté como si estuviese lavando un trozo de carbón para dejarlo diamante, lo que sea para que no me oliera a mierda. Finalmente, me había hecho 15 minutos…tiempo record. Bajé a toda velocidad y metí lo primero que encontré de la cocina…creo que era un pollo.

Encontré a Lucas parado con los pies mirándose entre ellos, llevaba puesta una mochilita de color rojo y su misma playera a rayas, sus pantalones cortos y sandalias. Yo había decidido ponerme _–con fortuna encontré- _otro vestido idéntico al que llevaba puesto antes. Pobre Lucas…había permanecido parado los 15 minutos parado, sin sentarse o algo…Soy una repugnante persona.

–¿Nos vamos? –Dije, arghhhg…qué horror. ¿No puedo ser más grosera a caso?

–¿A-Aún vamos a ir? Pensé…que te sentías enferma…

– No, yo…Arg lo siento. Amanecí terrible.

–Podemos ir otr…

–NO. Vamos ahora

–Pero, en serio podemos ir otro día si tú te…

Lucas de repente me volvió a mirar y se sintió intimidado supongo, ya que agachó los hombros…Estupendo, el día inició de puta madre como pensé, yo olía fatal y había asustado a Lucas, años intentando que el chico tuviera autoestima y ahora yo atemorizándolo y destrozándolo… ¿Cómo es posible que aún fuera amigo mío?

–Lucas… –Hablé, con un poco de más suavidad en mis palabras. –Lo siento, amanecí muy mal, desperté tarde y sigo dormida, este día ha sido una mierda –_estupendo, otra palabrota._ –Pero aún estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo, yo aún quiero ir a la playa contigo. Ya estoy lista.

Lucas dudó unos momentos de mis palabras pero luego asintió con una cálida sonrisa que alegró mi corazón. Salimos del castillo para dirigirnos a la playa, no sé por qué Lucas había decidido venir hasta mi casa si quedaba tan lejos y la playa lo estaba aún más, qué bueno que había encontrado unas sandalias también, a decir verdad recordaba que ya habíamos ido nosotros a la playa, otro par de veces, incluso buceamos pero estábamos demasiado ocupados como para detenernos a disfrutar de un cálido día. Hablando de ello… ¿Dónde estaba Boney?

–¿Y bien? ¿Ya pensaste que vas a querer hacer primero? –Lucas rompió la silenciosa caminata con una alegre sonrisa. Hice una mueca sorpresiva y lo miré con duda

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre todas las cosas que te dije antes de que te fueras. ¿Ya te decidiste?

Maldita sea, estaba tan perdida en mis propios pensamientos que ni si quiera pensé en escuchar a Lucas y todo su itinerario a seguir, no podía ser tan largo.. ¿O sí? Para ocultar que no le había puesto atención respondí con algo que seguramente haríamos.

–El castillo de arena, por supuesto. –Respondí en un tono seguro, los ojos de Lucas brillaron

–¡Yo también quería empezar con eso! Traigo cubetas y palas. Ya estoy preparado para todo.

Lucas me guiñó el ojo y señaló su mochila roja. Por unos instantes, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago que me hizo reír… ¿Qué edad tenía yo exactamente? Estaba planeando gastar un perfecto día de sol para ir a la playa con Lucas, a hacer castillos de arena y más mierdas cursis…pero por alguna razón, eso no sonó tan repugnante, o una mala idea. Al contrario, aquello sonaba atractivo, _pasar el día con Lucas…_

Tardamos varios minutos pero por fin empezamos a sentir calor, la playa estaba justo frente a nosotros, era pequeña pero no podíamos pedir mucho por Tazmily y era lo más cercano a nosotros. Como lo supuse, hacía un sol a morir, tan solo estar parada ya empezaba a sudar. Lucas señaló un lugar, se trataba de una sombrilla grande y en la sombra habían dos sillas menta….

–Aparté este lugar ayer. –Respondió Lucas a la pregunta no formulada. –Quería tener todo listo para hoy…No quiero que se te queme la piel.

Esta vez tuve que morderme más la lengua ¿Era esto un acto romántico? Me dio en extremo ternura aquel gesto, luché contra mi misma para que no se me escapara el suspiro…

–Excelente... –Arrojé mi bolsa a una silla y me acosté en ella. Suspiré…me sentía extrañamente bien, la sombra era refrescante pero la silla se sentía algo cálida. Me giré a mirar a Lucas para preguntarle donde quería hacer su castillo y entonces observé como se llevó las manos hacia su playera a rayas y comenzó a levantársela…Mordí mi lengua. Lucas se sacó la playera y su rostro blanco comenzaba a adquirir un color rojizo por el calor, de su frente apenas y salían unas diminutas gotas de sudor, Lucas se quitó su playera y la colocó a lado, después se dio cuenta de mi mirada…

–¿P-Pasa algo? –Tartamudeó Lucas confundido.

Maldita sea, había quedado embobada con aquella acción. Qué repulsivo, Kumatora, repulsivo…Pedófilo desquiciado, tengo el espíritu de uno estoy segura.

–No, sólo que hace mucho calor.

–Se te nota, tienes rosadas las mejillas. –exclamó Lucas con gracia. Oculté mi cabeza en la ropa…

Casi lo olvidaba por completo, Lucas me estaba mirando confundido y yo no entendía por qué hasta que noté que aún traía puesto el vestido, olvidé el traje de baño…excelente. Bueno, nadie iba a notar que era mi ropa interior, estaba segura de ello. Me levanté la ropa y la coloqué a lado de mi bolsa, miré de re-ojo a Lucas, a ver si de casualidad también había quedado embobado conmigo…pero sólo vi que estaba sacando los cubos y las palas.

–Te sorprenderás de lo hábil que soy en estas cosas –Expresó Lucas mientras tomaba entre sus manos el cubo y las palas.

–¿Ah sí? Pues ya veremos que no se te deshaga toda esa arena.

–La arena no se puede deshacer sola. –Masculló Lucas enviándome una mirada como si me culpara de algo. –Te mantendré vigilada, princesa Kumatora.

Fingí mi enojo y acepté el reto de buen gusto, nos acercamos a las olas. El día estaba esplendido, no hacía demasiado sol como para matarnos de insolación, las olas tampoco estaban tan altas, era un día tranquilo en la isla…También habían pocas personas. A decir verdad, la playa no era demasiado grande, sólo una pequeña parte era donde podíamos estar sin toparnos con una montaña o un risco, se sentía placentero.

Por alguna razón no me sentí avergonzada, pese que prácticamente estaba yo en ropa interior frente al chico, pero es que la ropa interior es idéntica al traje de baño que yo no encontraba mucha diferencia. Lucas estaba derribado juntando arena en un montoncito, llevaba puesto unos shorts un poco más largos de sus habituales, color naranjas, sin ningún tipo de estampado. Yo por el contrario, llevaba puesta mi ropa interior blanca que guardaba similitud con el resto de las chicas y sus bikinis.

–Asegúrate de llenar bien el balde de arena, necesitas la porción exacta de agua o la arena te quedará como lodo, aguada. –Empezó Lucas –Si no tiene lo suficiente, se va a deshacer también, justo como si tomaras polvo en las manos.

Lucas tomó un puño de la arena que estaba seca y la cerró en su puño, después de unos segundos los granos comenzaron a salirse de entre sus pequeños dedos y esbozó una sonrisa

–¿Lo viste? –Dijo orgulloso inflando su pecho, pero inmediatamente se desinfló y se volvió a ocultar entre sus hombros. –Eh…si quieres te enseño de nuevo…N-no hay prisa.

Sonreí en voz baja y le lancé una mirada pícara.

–¿Acaso crees que no sé hacer un castillo de arena? La arena es un montón de piedrecillas…y yo vivo en un castillo de piedra, por si lo has olvidado, tonto. –Hablé con un tono pícaro, Lucas deshizo su puño encogiéndose aún más de los hombros.

–Nunca dudé de ello… –Exclamó el rubio en una débil voz

–Oh, vamos. Lucas. No te pongas como niña, hagamos esto. Un reto, cada uno tiene exactamente quince minutos para hacer un castillo de arena, quien lo haga mejor ganará –_evidentemente_

–¿Qué ganará? –Preguntó Lucas. Casi podía saborear la curiosidad en su boca, aunque bueno, a decir verdad yo no había ideado una respuesta…necesitaba algo apetitoso para ser digno de ser ganado, algo que de veras impulsara a Lucas a dar su 100% pero yo también quería echarle provecho… ¿Qué podía darme el pequeño Lucas que no tuviera yo? La palabra cruzó por mi mente, como un golpe directo en el costado, un puñetazo limpio que detuvo mi corazón

_Amor_

Resonó esa palabra en mi mente y se repitió como si estuviera haciendo eco _amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor. Basta ya, carajo. _Quise callarme a mí misma, en definitiva no iba a pedirle a Lucas un pedazo de amor, eso es rotundamente imposible, pero era sin duda una recompensa jugosa… Pero ¿Cómo podría darme Lucas un trozo de todo el amor que tenía y era su fuente inagotable de PSI? ¿Cómo podía yo torturarle para estar satisfecha de mi victoria? ¿Cómo podría…

–Uh… ¿Kumatora? –Preguntó Lucas sacándome de mis pensamientos. Necesitaba una recompensa pronto.

–¡Ah! Sí, pues verás…el premio va a depender. –Hablé recuperando la ventaja de la duda. –Escucha con atención, si yo gano tendrás que ser mi sirviente, mi esclavo…mi mayordomo por absolutamente todo un día, las 24 horas a mi disposición. Tendrás que obedecer cualquier orden, si te pido ir a una montaña tendrás que ir, si te pido mirar en el sótano de las almas perdidas, tendrás que ir. Si te pido que enfrentes a Red Chimera –_Si es que vive_– Tendrás que hacerlo, cualquier cosa Lucas. Cualquiera. –Presumí mi premio…no sonaba nada mal, no me vendría pero nada mal un masaje en los pies o alguien que me trajera el desayuno…y para nada lucía mal la idea de tener a Lucas para mí…por 24 horas.

–¿Y qué hay si yo gano?

Habló Lucas con rapidez e interés, había ignorado completamente el anterior rostro de horror de Lucas, como si se imaginara que yo le iba a pedir todas esas cosas….posiblemente yo únicamente iba a pedirle que se mantuviera todo el día a mi lado, sentados…justo como ayer. Me asquee al pensar eso anterior, debido a la grandeza de mi recompensa Lucas tendría que tener un regalo equivalente, el niño era inocente eso sabía, pero no era estúpido, lamentable o afortunadamente no lo era.

–Ah, pues…No lo sé, lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Lucas podrían haber rechinado del brillo que comenzaron a emanar…

–¿L-lo que quiera? ¿¡Absolutamente lo que quiera!?

–Sí, sí, lo que se te de la gana. –Parloteé. –Pero no creas que vas a ganar así de fácil. ¿Estás lista muñequita?

Las mejillas se Lucas se pusieron coloradas, sabía que hablarle de una forma que a mi gusto era despectiva sólo provocaba su rubor, al parecer su punto débil eran las palabras cariñosas.

–Estoy listo. –Pronunció por fin.

–¡3, 2..1! ¡COMIENZA! –Grité. Lucas se apresuró a ir por más arena en su pequeño balde y me dio en la mano después, un balde para mí también. Los minutos estaban contando y por alguna razón, aunque se tratara de un estúpido concurso de construir castillos de arena, se había encendido un fuego dentro de mi, me estaba divirtiendo. Iba por arena directamente mojada por las olas, la sellaría perfectamente con arena seca para formar una mezcla en vez de usar la táctica de niña de Lucas, de coger arena seca y mojarla, eso llevaría más tiempo, indudablemente.

Sentí el sudor bajar por mi frente a medida que comenzaba a hacer las torres, debían ser altas como un castillo, hice un cubo para simular la entrada, iba a rodearlo de torres, cuatro en total, después haría una especie de cono para la copa de las torres, con una varita iba a hacer las ventanas y algunos detalles, pensé en poner hojas o algas como banderas, incluso pensé en construir pequeños soldados de arena. Eché un vistazo a Lucas y él estaba ahí sentado, con su montón de arena seca poniéndola lentamente en su pala y llenando su balde, tenía dos, uno para agua y el otro para la arena. Medía cuidadosamente la cantidad de agua que colocaba por balde y luego esperaba que la arena se quedara bien firme en el balde…ridículo. Ya estaba saboreando la victoria de mis labios, me preguntaba qué clase de cosas haría a hacer a Lucas por mi… ¿Se dejaría vestir como una chica? ¿Le gustaría que lo maquillara con las pinturas de Aeolia? Lucas era un manojo manipulable, era una apuesta segura.

–Dieeeezzzz minuuuutossss –Canté. Lucas me miró unos momentos pero inmediatamente retiró su mirada y volteó el balde en la arena, siguió esperando para que la arena quedara en su lugar…

Por mi parte, ya estaba colocando las copas de las torres, era demasiado fácil ya que moldeaba con mis propias manos, la arena mojada directamente del mar era muy fácil de manejar, estaba terminando con la última torre así que me decidí por buscar un trozo de madera para añadir los detalles. Apreté con mis dos manos las torres para fijarlas y empezar a hacer agujeros indicando que eran las ventanas, debía encargarme también de la parte de atrás. Terminé por diseñar las ventanas de las torres y me posicioné atrás de mi majestuoso castillo, pensé que no tenía ningún techo así que comencé a modelar una especie de cúpula de arena.

Lucas por su parte ya tenía tres formas de balde las cuales estaba uniendo con más arena, para intentar darle la forma de una construcción….Ahhh, excelente…esas pequeñas y cuidadosas manos de Lucas eran perfectas para hacerme un masaje o ¿Qué tal rascarme toda la espalda? O prepararme el desayuno… o arroparme para dormir.

–¡Cuatro minutos cariño! –Grité. Lucas no me volvió a ver, estaba muy ocupado uniendo y formando una especie de camino de rocas a la entrada de su _"castillo"_ yo ya estaba añadiendo los últimos detalles al mío. Era realmente una obra de arte, un castillo con C mayúscula, un sueño, un precioso castillo formidable, y obviamente estoy hablando del mío. Sentí como pasaban los últimos segundos del último minuto, decidí acostarme en la arena posando para Lucas, dispuesta a echarle en cara quien era el vencedor cuando repentinamente una torre de mi castillo comenzó a verse dispareja… ¿Por qué?...

–¡Se terminó el tiempo! –Exclamé nerviosa. Lucas suspiró y decidió retirar cuidadosamente sus manos, teníamos entonces al final tres baldes girados, un camino de piedras y uniones entre los tres baldes….contra a un castillo con hermosas cuatro…. ¿O eran tres?

–¡Wow! ¡Kuma! ¡Tu castillo es hermoso! –Exclamó Lucas maravillado. Reí nerviosamente, recordaba haber puesto tres torres…. ¿Dónde mierda estaba la cuarta? Lucas se acercó a mi castillo, no demasiado y juntos pudimos ver como la tercera torre comenzaba a hacerse más chica…le siguió la segunda y la cúpula también comenzó a sumirse…

–Pero qué…. –Exclamé extrañada. Lucas se alejó y observó como el castillo comenzaba a desplomarse lentamente por los lados, las perfectas líneas del cubo comenzaban a parecerse al montón de arena que Lucas tenía al inicio…o sea, una mierda.

–Eh…–Habló Lucas extrañado.

Era demasiado tarde, lo que me llevó minutos construir se derribó y volvió a la arena en menos de uno, era bastante tarde…ese montón de arena no era nada comparado a las perfectas, firmes y estables torres de Lucas. Era obvio quien había ganado…tal vez debí haber hecho caso a las advertencias de Lucas sobre colocar la cantidad exacta de agua. Era una lástima….pude haber jugado con él bastante si hubiera ganado.

–Muy bien, es evidente quien ha sido el ganador. –Dije perturbada, justo cuando iba a señalarlo Lucas se me adelantó

–¡Felicidades! –Exclamó. –Tu castillo fue precioso, ya no se ve igual…pero sin duda era mejor que el mío, has ganado Kuma, lo reconozco.

Quedé perpleja…No era posible, Dios mío arráncame los oídos. No es posible que Lucas fuera así de vulnerable, imposible era para mí aprovecharme de ello y convertir a Lucas mi esclavo, me sabría todo amargo si fuera así, ya le había prometido una vez que ahora conmigo nadie iba a aprovecharse de él, y yo me incluía en ello.

–Felicidades, Lucas. –Hablé con suavidad. Lucas quitó su sonrisa de la cara y me miró detenidamente con evidente confusión. –El reto fue hacer el mejor castillo, y haya durado o no mi castillo ya no es más lo que fue hace unos minutos, ahora es un montón de mierda y tierra. En cambio el tuyo, es un firme castillo…tal y como debe ser. Tú has ganado.

Lucas volvió a mirarme sin decir nada, meditó unos momentos antes de volver a sonreír, sus mejillas se ruborizaron dándole un encanto….

–…Gracias. Yo te lo dije, Kuma…tenías que prestarme atención –Habló con timidez

–Cállate enclenque y decídete. ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

–¡Ah! Yo…no lo había pensado…. ¿Lo que quiera dijiste?

–Lo que quieras…

Sentí un poco de miedo…tal vez Lucas quería que yo le diera….. ¿amor? ¡Ah! Pero que tonterías. Aunque sin duda no podía descartar que la mente de Lucas era ingeniosa, se le iba a ocurrir algo muy vergonzoso para mí…aunque sé que no me pediría hacer algo peligro, lo más cercano a algo que Lucas podía pedirme era una cita. Ja, como si estuviera interesado en estar junto a mí en un asqueroso plan romántico.

–Juntemos conchas marinas y hagamos collares de la amistad. –Habló por fin Lucas.

–¿EH?

–Es más difícil de lo que piensas, no hay las conchas marinas perfectas en abundancia, es un trabajo que requiere de dedicación…pero al final cuando los intercambiemos, sabemos que ambos pusimos mucho empeño en ello. Será bonito, como nuestra amistad.

Bien pude haber vomitado en ese momento, pero no lo hice…No era al final, creo que algo del todo malo. Sonreí suavemente….una propuesta que no me extrañaba de Lucas. Lucas, Lucas….Caminé hacia él y froté su cabeza.

–Está bien, ese fue el acuerdo y soy mujer de palabra. ¿Ahora o después?

–Después, al ocaso. Aún hay cosas que quiero que hagamos juntos… Las clases de Surf por ejemplo.

Suspiré y asentí, este solo era el inicio del día, iba a pasarlo todo el día tremendamente incomoda, con un montón de gente que no conocía, recibiendo ordenes de otros, pero junto a Lucas… _mi buen amigo, Lucas._

Caminamos hacia el mar y sentí como el agua y la arena entraban entre los huecos de mis pies…estaba fría, como la ducha de la mañana. Lucas entró con rapidez al agua hacia el dichoso hombre con sus clases de Surf. Mi cuerpo por fin estaba sumergido por la mitad en el agua y Lucas saludó al hombre que tenía una tabla.

–¡Eh Chico! ¡Has venido! –Exclamó cálidamente el hombre.

–¡Sí, sí, sí! No podía perderme su súper oferta.

–Entonces ¿tomarás la hora ahora mismo?

–Si se puede, claro…

–Claro que sí, justo estoy libre, veamos… ¿A quién más debo enseñar?

Lucas giró a verme con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, rodé los ojos y me acerqué un poco más.

–Hola. –Hablé sin mucho interés. El hombre me miró detenidamente y luego miró a Lucas.

–Ohhhh, Lucas. No sabía que tenías una hermana mayor. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Ah no, de eso nada. No soy su hermana. –Reí un poco. –Estoy al cien por ciento segura que no nos parecemos en lo absoluto.

–Sí, sí…tienes razón. –Masculló el hombre. Seguido de ello sonrió pícaramente –Entonces ¿Eres su novia?

En esta ocasión antes de que yo hablara Lucas se adelantó, con rapidez movió sus brazos

–¡No, no! ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡Mejores amigos! Ja, ja…. No nos habíamos visto en algo de tiempo así que decidimos venir a la playa, no de otras interpretaciones. –sonrió Lucas al hombre.

No sé por qué, aquello debía no haberme molestado pero estaba incomoda. Sentí un dolor….extraño…. ¿Por qué me estaba doliendo de esta forma? No debería, es incorrecto. Lucas no estaba mintiendo, indudablemente. Ninguna de sus palabras eran falsas, nosotros no éramos más que buenos amigos. Pero todo lo que habíamos vivido anteriormente…el rescate de Lucas hacía mi de las manos de los Pigmask….que haya ido a buscarme hasta el Club Titibú, su protección hacia mi en la pelea final…Todo aquello era un símbolo de amistad, en especial yo, yo lo consideraba mi amigo….entonces… ¿Por qué duele?

–¡Ahh! ¡Ya veo! Pues manos a la obra entonces ¿Quién será el primero?

–¡Yo, yo quiero intentar! –Gritó Lucas, se subió a la tabla y el hombre comenzó a llevarlo lejos, a las olas y a enseñarle a andar arriba de ella. Yo me quedé en el agua observando….ahora me estaba mordiendo la lengua, pero para que el dolor físico estuviese siendo el único real en mi cuerpo. Decidí agacharme para que el agua me quedara justo arriba de la boca, me sentía cálida así...como abrazada por el mar, porque sus palabras habían sido tan hirientes.

Después de veinticinco minutos de Lucas fue mi turno, sonreí para ambos y fui alentada por Lucas, obedecí todo lo que el hombre decía, incluso tuve que soportar una que otra insinuación sobre quedar después ya que Lucas no era ni mi pareja ni mi hermano menor, era repulsivo. Todo el mundo decía que era un marimacho feo, claro, pero no me vieran en ropa interior o desnuda porque entonces a todos les parecería bonita ¿No? Sólo existía una persona en el mundo que me había visto el rostro y había pensado que era linda….mi mejor amigo, Lucas. Repulsivo…repulsivo….

Terminaron los minutos, ni Lucas ni yo pudimos montar una ola, era demasiado pronto para unos novatos como nosotros, ahogué la amargura de lo anterior tragando el agua salada y acostumbrándome, teniendo en cuenta que nada había cambiado, éramos buenos amigos en la mañana y seguíamos siendo buenos amigos ahora. Fuimos por unas piñas coladas y Lucas invitó todo, el día fue conforme él lo planeó la noche anterior, me tragué todo con satisfacción.

Estaba comenzando a entenderlo, aquello tan extraño que era llamado comúnmente amor, un tema muy lejano a mí. Lo que no entendía fue como llegué a pensar que las cosas se podían acomodar, nunca había visto a Lucas con otros ojos que no fueran más que pura amistad y de un día a otro cuando Lucas comenta la buena amistad que tenemos yo me sentía….bueno, mal. Lo había visto un montón de veces, dos buenos amigos que les suceden cosas graciosas….que a veces así jugaba el amor con dos amigos….pero que también a veces jugaba sólo con uno.

_Inminentemente, me ha tocado a mí. Tal vez siempre he sido yo y hasta hoy me voy dando cuenta. Estúpida, estúpida…estúpida._

–Por fin, el ocaso se está aproximando… –Habló Lucas. Estábamos sentados cerca de nuestras sillas, pues no muy a lo lejos estaba la tienda de las piñas coladas.

–Y que lo digas…vaya día…

–¿Qué te gustó más hacer? –Preguntó en un tono emocionado. Me sentía ida por lo que no respondí por varios minutos hasta que Lucas volvió a hablar –¿Kuma?

–Perdón, perdón…no estaba prestando atención. Ah…me gustaron los castillos de arena.

–¡Ammju! ¡A mí también! Me gustaron las clases de Surf y la visita a ese acuario. Me hubiera gustado que Boney viniera, pero se ha quedado en casa de perezoso, últimamente no ha querido salir mucho conmigo, me sentía algo solo…

Lucas dio una vuelta a su pajilla. Y levantó la vista, luego de verme un par de minutos su rostro comenzó a ponerse colorado, rojo…un rojo intenso, Lucas giró la cabeza y comenzó a titubear

–¿Pasa algo?

–T..t….t…

Lucas ni si quiera podía formular su oración, hice una mueca y levanté las manos para agitarlo.

–¡T-T-T! –Repitió. –T-T-TÚ TR-TRA-TRAJ-TRAJ-TRAJE D-D-DE-DE-DE- BA….

_Traje de baño _repetí en mi mente. ¿Qué estaba mal con mi traje de baño? Me giré a mirar mi pecho y pude saberlo, maldita esa. Esto lo tenía bien merecido por tener prisas, por irresponsable, por desorganizada, olvidadiza…tonta. La estúpida ropa interior no era lo mismo a un traje de baño porque sencillamente, el traje de baño no se transparentaba.

–Qué espanto Lucas. Es sólo eso…

–¡S-S-sólo eso! ¡Kuma! ¡Cúbrete! ¡No, no! Quiero decir, no. ¡NO! ¡Que no te miren los hombres! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿No traes una muda? ¡Ah! ¡Tu vestido! ¡Eso es! IRE POR ÉL.

Calmé a Lucas poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo y repentinamente su acelerada respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse.

–Yo puedo manejarlo. ¿Me ves preocupada a caso?

–No….pero…

–Nada de peros princesita. No pasa nada. No se me está cayendo la pierna o algo así. Anda, acompáñame por las cosas y me pondré la ropa que traigo de muda.

Lucas asintió avergonzado y caminó atrás de mi, parecía estar ocultándose pero en realidad estaba ocultándome a mí, sentí la mirada de las personas pero no me sentía incómoda…ya no. Lo peor había pasado hace ya bastantes horas. Llegamos a nuestras sillas y aunque estuviera mojada aún me puse el estúpido short junto a esa blusa blanca. Lucas se sintió más aliviado cuando le permití abrir los ojos, por fin podíamos mirarnos.

–Kuma… Tú… ¿Aún quieres ir a juntar las conchas?

–Pero ¿De qué estás hablando? –Hablé algo molesta. –Te dije que la recompensa era obligatoria, y perdí así que tengo que hacer esto contigo. Tampoco es que me moleste…realmente me gustaría tener un regalo de ti, así.

Lucas sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Entonces, vamos.

Asentí y nos levantamos con las cosas. Comenzamos a caminar por las orillas del mar, entendí por qué Lucas había elegido esta hora del día para buscar las conchas del mar, a esta hora no sólo había menos gente, si no que las conchas brillaban y se notaban más con esos rayos del sol. _Eres inteligente, niño rubio. _Pensé para mí misma. Juntamos cerca de treinta conchas marinas, yo junté 17 mientras que Lucas juntó 13. Decidimos sentarnos del otro lado de la playa, justo donde ayer nos encontramos y nuevamente el ocaso estaba terminando.

–Te mostraré…estas conchas son especiales porque ya tienen agujeros en ellas ¿Lo ves? –Lucas me mostró una de sus conchas, tenía razón. –Nunca supe cómo se forman, pero no va al caso. Para que no nos falten, ni nos sobren, ponlas con la parte que está ahuecada mirando la parte que está ahuecada, en esta posición…así haremos más espacio.

–Entiendo. –Tomé mis conchas y un trozo del cordel que había traído Lucas. Comencé a arreglar mis cochas, hubiera podido conseguir más pero realmente quise tener las mejores de la playa, después de todo, esto simbolizaba nuestra amistad. _Rotunda y sin escape, amistad. _

–Puede llegar a ser un poco complicado….siempre quise hacer de estas…Claus y yo teníamos unas.

–¿Qué les sucedió? –Trataba de hacer tiempo para que el día durara un poco más, con sinceridad pese al mal trago que había tenido en las clases de surf no me apetecía regresar temprano a casa.

–Umju…El tiempo pasa, las cosas se desgastan. Éramos pequeños…las perdimos supongo. –Explicó Lucas con una sonrisa, mientras aún continuaba hábilmente metiendo conchitas.

Si miraba con atención como es que estaba quedando la mía era en comparación a la de Lucas una horrible cosa jamás hecha por el hombre, pero está bien…yo estaba dando lo mejor de mí y eso era lo importante. O eso creo…

–Yo recuerdo… –Habló Lucas en una voz muy tenue. –Que la primera vez que nos separamos tuvimos mucho miedo. O al menos yo estaba asustado, creí que no volvería a verte…he-he….me asustaba ese hecho… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo solo? ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú? Fui…de las personas que se opuso a que derribaran el castillo, que al final no se logró porque bueno…la dueñas seguía viva. Ahora, hemos pasado algo de tiempo separados, parece…que nos estuviésemos acostumbrando pero…tú….Nosotros… Seguiremos viéndonos más ¿No?

Quedé un tanto perpleja que había dejado de intentar poner las malditas conchas en su sitio, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, no sé por qué me había dado tanta incomodidad sus palabras…

–He…he…D-Disculpa, he dicho algo extraño. No, no respondas…

–No podría vivir sin mi único amigo en la vida. –Finalmente argumenté sin girar a verlo. –No podría nunca jamás.

–Yo tampoco. –Habló finalmente Lucas. –Mi única amiga.

_Por siempre y para siempre. De eso te puedes asegurar, pequeña niñata_

–¿Ya has terminado? –Alzó la voz un poco. Parpadee dos veces y por fin levanté la vista, Lucas tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos mirando hacia otro lado. –Yo…ya terminé.

–Ah…sí…yo…ya terminé también, supongo. –Hablé algo cortada, sintiéndome parcialmente extraña.

–¿Me prestarías tu mano? –Preguntó con la timidez en sus palabras

–Eh, sí. Claro. –Levanté mi mano y la estiré hacia él. Lucas llevó mi mano hacia las suyas y amarró muy bien el listón con las conchas dentro. La sensación de nuestra piel junta…. Se sentía extraña, a decir verdad nosotros rara vez habíamos tenido contacto físico. ¿Por…qué?

–Ya…ya está. He-he, te la he puesto yo porque, me quedó algo corto el listón…si tú te lo ponías t-tal vez no hubieses podido. Yo uh…si gustas me pongo la tuya.

Mantenía el ceño fruncido, con la sensación de estar frustrada sin embargo, continuaba sin sentirme con ganas de estar lejos de él y de vuelta en la soledad de mi castillo, no, no la soledad. Aproveché que mi mano ya estaba cerca de él para tomar su muñeca a la fuerza y llevarla hasta a mí. Comencé a atar la que había hecho yo, con dedicación…con cuidado a comparación de cómo la atraje hasta a mí, finalmente para que estuviera más asegurada tuve que acercarme un poco más para tener mejor control, le di un doble nudo y cuando levanté la cabeza, Lucas me miraba algo sorprendido. No podía evitarlo…así de cerca, era incómodo y vergonzoso…pero nadie estaba mirando ¿Qué sucedería si? ¡Ah! Vamos…he visto un montón de veces que los amigos hacen esto, y si nosotros lo éramos…Acerqué mi rostro a su mejilla y estiré mis labios, justo como lo hizo aquella extraña y perturbadora maquina de oxígeno y planté un beso en su mejilla. Nada más…para sellar la amistad. Benditas sean las excusas. Benditas sean las jodidas excusas.

–Brazaletes de _**amistad**_, con un salado sabor a mar. –Hablé en voz suave.

Lucas no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba mudo. Simplemente me observaba con los ojos redondos, perplejo… No era como si hubiera hecho yo algo malo ¿O sí? Me levanté limpiándome la arena de mi ropa y estiré mis brazos como si hubiera permanecido toda una vida ahí sentada.

–Es tarde calabacita. ¿Qué no has visto que las estrellas ya han puesto su manto? Tienen sueño, ya es noche y los niños como tú deben ir a dormir.

Nuevamente Lucas permaneció en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Reí un poco. Tomé ambas cosas donde habíamos metido nuestras pertenencias. Tomé mi bolsa y le estiré a Lucas su mochilita.

–Eh, Kumatora, yo…

–Hasta mañana yogurín, estoy muerta de cansancio ha sido un asombroso día. Ya nos veremos mañana ¿Vale?

Lucas asintió con la cabeza, aún confundido y le sonreí. Me gustaría decir que era la verdad, que sí estaba muerta del cansancio pero no era así, sólo quería irme a echar en mi cama y lavarme toda la arena que traía dentro. Caminé con esa ropa hasta casa donde tan pronto llegué arrojé todo lejos, me metí a la bañera y dejé que el agua fluyera. Quité los shorts y la pequeña blusa arrojándola por ahí, me quité el pseudo-traje de baño y por fin me dispuse a bañarme como era pedido. El agua caliente me calmó los nervios y sanó mis músculos, cerré mis ojos con una plena sonrisa de satisfacción y luego de unos segundos empecé a reír con frenesí.

–Pobrecito…Lucas estaba tan jodidamente confundido. ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?

Curioso…y daba un poco de risa. Pero más que dar risa, supongo que daba pena. Abrí mis ojos sólo un poco para ver el brazalete colgando de mi muñeca… _pequeño Lucas…_pronuncié en mi mente. _Es un verdadero placer ser amigo tuyo, deberías saberlo. _Me preguntaba en algunas ocasiones sobre mis verdaderos padres, me parecía una idea atractiva salir a buscarles, información al menos…Pero luego recordaba que nada me confirmaba que ellos estuviesen vivos… _Tal vez debería ir a la ciudad. Tal vez no era mala idea largarse de este pueblo de mierda y comenzar una vida de verdad. _No, no parecía una idea reprobatoria, al contrario, era atractiva. _Pero ¿Qué vas a hacer tú allá si ni estudios tienes, Kumatora? _Me regañé a mi misma. _¿Qué vas a buscar allá si aquí tienes a ese mocoso, que te dio este brazalete? _Si aquí no tenía amigos, estaba sin dudas de allá los tendría menos… _Posibilidades de hacer amigos 0% _Pero tampoco me apetecía estar rodeada de ellos, que me llamaran para ir a absurdas y aburridas fiestas, que vinieran a por mi a buscar dinero prestado. _Ganas de hacer amigos -0% _Eso es, mil posibilidades con ninguna gana de hacer nada…eso suma un… _Cambios hechos de mudanza: 0% _Sí, lo suponía… Y hablando de cuentas…hablando de estas sumas y restas…

–¿Cuál es el porcentaje de mi relación con el chico?

Comencé mi nota mental, lenta, ligera…pensativa. _Veamos…Ir a lugares juntos, sólo los dos, sin interrupciones como el ladrón y el cachorro…Esto sumaría un 10% _Pero claro, era un buen por ciento, aunque no atractivo como para lanzarse a buscar una oportunidad. _Conversaciones, las conversaciones son algo necesario, nosotros charlamos bien, eso sumaría un…20% _Excelente, 30% ya era algo, pero seguía siendo menos de la mitad. Y eso, por supuesto, no era nada atractivo. _Asquerosos y repulsivos momentos románticos. Ho-ho, eso es una deliciosa suma….de…30% _Más que excelente, ahora tenía más de la mitad, eso ya sonaba tentador cuando repentinamente volvió a resonar dentro de mí aquellas palabras… _Aspecto físico...Bueno, eso no es mi fuerte...podría sumar…5% _ 65 ya era algo…pero un 65 contra un 100 no era nada. Miré mi brazalete y se me iluminó el rostro.

_Regalos, regalos….eso demuestra el afecto, eso sumaria unos perfectos 30% Las dulces palabras de amor, las repetidas palabras de amor. _Todo eso entonces sumaba un 95%! Ahora sí que era una suma bastante seductora para tomar una decisión. Una deliciosa oportunidad que no se veía desaprovechable, y fue entonces cuando la palabra que estaba tratando de sonar desde que comencé esta suma matemática de oportunidades, resonó, con más fuerza e intensidad que la primera vez que oculté.

_Sentimientos correspondidos. _Ok, ok. Si los sentimientos no eran los mismos entonces…eso podría bien restar un 40%...negativo, muy negativo. Pero entonces aún tenía 55% continuaba siendo algo atractivo… _Que todo lo anterior sea de pura amistad, afección, amistad, momentos románticos, amistad, detalles, amistad, palabras de amor, amistad….esto podría fácilmente convertir mis últimos 55% en un pleno -0% así de fácil, así de sencillo._

–Qué porquería que eres, amor. –Exclamé mientras hundía mi cabeza en el agua y cerraba mis ojos. –Vaya tontería…

Yo, enamorada. Mixolidya había presumido de esto con las demás Magypsies cuando comenzaba a desarrollar mi cuerpo. _Ya verán, ya verán…ya verán como nuestra princesa terminará enamorada, tarde que temprano, todas caen. _Me asqueaba que aquel día llegara, porque… por favor ¿Qué tenía de atractivo enamorarse? No se sacaba nada de provecho, más que Lucas lo usara como fuente de poder de su PSI. Pero entonces eso es cosa de Lucas. Por otro lado…la felicidad repentina, los vuelcos al estómago… las sonrisas repentinas…. La felicidad. La plena felicidad…sin preocupación, sólo felicidad…. ¿Valdría tanto la pena todo el esfuerzo para la felicidad? ¿Podría alguien ser feliz sin amor? ¿Podría yo…?

_Sólo somos mejores amigos…no de malas interpretaciones. _

_Sólo somos mejores amigos…no de malas interpretaciones. _

_Sólo somos mejores amigos…no de malas interpretaciones. _

_Sólo somos mejores amigos…no de malas interpretaciones. _

Ya te escuché, Lucas. Deja mi mente en paz. Te escuché la primera vez.

_A veces, a veces…a veces…simplemente, no sucede. _

Me levanté de la bañera, tomé la toalla y la puse en mi cuerpo, sacudí mi cabello y entré a mi habitación, me eché en la cama entrecerrando los ojos.

–A veces….sólo a veces…no sucede…aquel 5% que sobró de mis posibilidades entonces, es llamado…A veces. Soy ese _a veces. _

Quedé dormida a los pocos segundos. Al día siguiente, por haberme dormido tan mojada desperté un poco menos mal que el anterior, de hecho, me sentía con fuerzas. Este era un agradable día para ir a golpear algunas cosas, entrenar, regresar a casa y dormir de nuevo. Me quité la toalla húmeda y la puse a secar mientras me ponía mi ropa habitual, cuando estaba colocándome las botas escuché el sonido de la puerta. ¿O era mi estómago? Maldito sonido del hambre.

–K-Kumatora. ¿Estás en casa?

Escuché una débil voz, si yo no hubiese estado tan cerca de la puerta no hubiera escuchado al ratoncito rubio chillar. Reí un poco, burlonamente y abrí la puerta.

–Días. –Respondí con una agradable voz. –No, me temo que no estoy. Tendrás que venir después

Escuché una tenue risa…parecía tímida. _Qué novedad. _Dejé la puerta abierta y comencé a caminar de regreso, quería buscar algún pan que comer.

–Perdona si te vengo a ver tan temprano, yo uh…

Me giré a mirarlo, seguía ahí parado en la entrada, con las piernas mirando al mismo sitio y la cabeza agachada, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

–Pasa Lucas, no te quedes ahí parado. Estaba a punto de hacer el desayuno.

–¡Ah! No te preocupes….Yo sólo venía a hablar contigo. –Logró reunir las palabras para su oración.

–Me encantaría contarte la historia de estas islas pero mi estómago se está arrimando hacia el hígado y no dudo que se lo vaya a comer pronto. Anda, sube y échame una mano.

Lucas comenzó a divagar unos segundos pero al final se decidió por subir, parecía algo tenso pero a medida que íbamos cortando algunas frutas y preparando la comida, comenzó a aflojarse. Estuvo terminado el desayuno, nada más que un coctel de diversas frutas, jugo de naranja y un par de huevos. Me senté con la cabeza en la mesa y jugando con mi tenedor alrededor de la fruta. Lucas comía algunos pedazos y parecía querer hablar, luego cerraba la boca y continuaba picoteando su plato. Cuando pareció que me iba a quedar dormida por fin Lucas decidió abrir la boca y no para comer.

–Ayer estabas triste. –Argumentó. –No…No me mientas. No digas que no era verdad porque lo noté desde la mañana. Es sólo que…yo pensé que si hacía tu día agradable podrías…haber sonreído genuinamente.

Abrí bien los ojos y los centré en Lucas, quien por primera vez no se encontraba tartamudeando

–Nosotros somos amigos ¿No? ¿Por qué…no me tienes confianza? ¿No puedes decirme….qué te pasaba ayer?

_Lucas, Lucas…niño observador. _Bostecé unos segundos antes de sonreírle.

–Te lo dije, mi día había sido una mierda desde la mañana, pero el día de playa estuvo excelente.

–Mientes. –Repitió Lucas, con una voz tan tenebrosa que llegó a asustar.

–Claro que….

–Mientes. Yo…te estoy observando todo el tiempo, te presto atención incluso cuando ni si quiera te estoy mirando. En las clases de Surf estabas ida, torcida. Divagando y perdiéndote en las palabras. En las Piñas Coladas hablaste tan poco que pude bien hablar con una pared y hubiera sido lo mismo que estar sentado contigo. Haciendo los brazaletes, estabas tan sarcástica y extraña que no creí tu beso. No creí que fueras capaz de comportarte así, conmigo. Yo nunca te he mentido.

¿Eran realmente esas palabras las que salían de su boca? Claro que sí, si antes pudo decir algo tan hiriente completamente consciente. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté de la mesa. Miré a Lucas con soberbia…

–Yo…venía a devolverte esto…

Habló por fin. Estiró su mano y me mostró el brazalete. ¿Qué era toda esta mierda? De un día a otro, pasaríamos de ser mejores amigos a una especie de…. ¿Enemigos? Tan extraño…tan repulsivo…no lo entiendo. ¿Mi 5% entonces incluía la amistad? Me sentí incapaz de responderle, completamente incapaz de hacerlo. Lucas caminó hacía mi y se arrancó el brazalete de la mano, me tenía perpleja, sus acciones…sus palabras…quería reírme de lo grotesco que se estaba viendo todo. Que irónico…qué risa….qué risa…

–No lo quiero. –Habló sin trabas poniéndolo sobre la mesa, respiró hondo…lo sé por qué podía escucharlo. –No quiero tu brazalete de la amistad, no quiero ser tu amigo.

_Ah…ciudad. Entonces todo esto era un complot tuyo. ¿Me quieres entonces allá contigo donde no conozco ni como luce el cielo? Qué predecible eres ciudad…Teniendo 0 amigos allá y 0 amigos acá de todas formas, me pienso quedar. Bueno…esto sólo eran argumentos que estaba pensando para disuadir las palabras que estaba oyendo. Oye, pero si no son tan malas… Momento, ¿Y si sigo aún dormida?_

–Kumatora, yo…

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y yo no lo entendía. No sé de qué clase de drama había salido esta escena, pero lo siguiente fue violento. Lucas levantó sus manos y jaló de las mías…quería mi brazalete y por alguna razón, pese a la anterior muestra del rompimiento de nuestra amistad _cursi amistad _no planeaba dárselo, me lo gané al final del concurso de castillos de arena, este brazalete era mío. Lo jalonee y Lucas jaloneó con sus pocas fuerzas. Finalmente, cuando levanté ambos brazos como un chico quitándole una pertenencia a otro Lucas, levantó sus piernas poniéndose en puntillas, se estiró y se estiró….pero no iba directo a mis muñecas, no...no…_hubiese querido eso. _Lucas tomó sus manos de soporte en mis mejillas y frunció los labios en un hábil movimiento. Cerró los ojos con intensidad…lo sé porque los míos quedaron abiertos. Dejé de estirarme tanto porque apenas y estaba asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus labios, junto a los míos…así como así, en aquel astuto movimiento… _Debe ser una trampa, lo suyo es pura maldad. Quiere este jodido brazalete ¿Eh? Pues tendrá que ganárselo, tendrá que arrebatarlo de mis manos putrefactas. _

Me senté un poco más agachada para que el beso no tuviera tantas complicaciones de estatura…sus labios se sentían secos…. tensos pero seguros que estaban haciendo lo planeado. Quería mantener mi mano derecha alejada de la suya por lo que la llevé donde sabía con seguridad no podía alcanzarla, en su espalda….Cerré los ojos dejando que mi propio cuerpo elaborara su estrategia de protección, disfrutando este extraño momento. Las manos de Lucas pasaron de mis mejillas hacia atrás de mi cuello, justo en la nuca. Acariciando entre sus dedos mi cabello que seguramente continuaba húmedo de la ducha de ayer…Sus labios desde hace un par de minutos habían comenzado a tener actividad, no estaban sólo ahí pegados a los míos, la piel de su boca los movió hacia el lado izquierdo, para comenzar a tener control del beso. _Espera un momento ¿Soy consciente de que lo que está pasando? _Ya no lo sabía, pero sabía que no quería saberlo.

_Es una trampa._

Rasguñé un poco su espalda y lo atraje más a mí. Lucas abrió su boca cuando deslicé mi curiosa lengua, cuando estuvo dentro de su boca fue una sensación tan indescriptible… Me encontré con su lengua también que al igual que su propietario parecía ser tímida y no tenía ganas de juguetear con la mía, se levantó perezosamente empujándome de regreso…regresando a mi lengua en su lugar teniendo ahora la suya dentro de mi boca… Placentero, delicioso…extraño…

_Una trampa bien planeada, estoy segura._

Escuché un ligero sonido ¿Era acaso un gemido? Salió de su garganta mientras sus dedos se perdían cada vez más en mi cabello, su pecho estaba tan pegado al mío que por un momento, entre tanto silencio pude sentirlo latir rápidamente.

_¿Hace cuántos minutos respiré?_

Más…más….No podía imaginar que una boca podría llegar a saber más delicioso que un buen plato de cualquier manjar, o aquellas piñas coladas de ayer. Continuaron los empujes de lengua, las fuerzas minadas de ambos brazos atrayéndonos con fuerza que cuando menos lo noté mis manos ya no estaban más en su espalda si no en su pecho y de repente…

_Zas_

El sonido de algo rompiéndose. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Lucas, quien ya había abierto los ojos hace… ¿Hace cuántos minutos que estaban despiertos? Lucas miraba hacia la izquierda, con el ceño fruncido… ¿O preocupado? Ahora tenía mi brazalete en sus manos.

–Después de esto… –habló en voz débil –Ya no somos más amigos.

–Nunca quise ser amiga tuya, que lo sepas. –Calmé sus preocupaciones.

–No se puede vivir siendo amigo de la persona que te gusta. –Argumentó Lucas. _Muy inteligente argumento…dímelo a mí _–O al menos yo no puedo.

Lucas movió sus ojos de la izquierda para mirarme, ahora un poco menos despreocupado. Sus ojos azules profundos mirándome de aquella forma, desesperada, en espera a una respuesta, en espera a que yo descifrara su extraño lenguaje.

–Estaba seguro que después de ayer tú lo habrías notado. Estaba preocupado que después de buscarte tanto los primeros días lo habrías notado. Estaba asustado que después de tantas veces que me di a notar tú lo habrías notado.

–Tal vez eras tú el que no lo notaba. –Me defendí, al fin.

–Creí que si dejaba pasar las cosas entonces tal vez…las cosas sucederían y fluirían…que tarde o temprano tú te darías cuenta, pero había perdido las esperanzas…había sabido que sólo íbamos a ser amigos.

_Bueno, ya jugaste mucho tiempo. Es hora que alguien lance una roca, me pique algún bicho o me caiga de la cama, esto tiene tan poca lógica que estoy casi segura que si en mi siguiente movimiento, en vez de robarle un beso al pequeño me lanzaría de la ventana y con seguridad, un 100% de seguridad voy a volar. Así pasa en los sueños y más cuando te has ido tal y como saliste de la bañera_

–Así que decidí sellarlo para acostumbrarme al dolor. Que nunca ibas a entender como yo me sentía…que no te podía culpar. –Finalizó Lucas, con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaba llorando tan tardío? ¿Por qué lloraba? Subí mis manos y con mis pulgares quité esas lagrimas, que sabían igual que el brazalete.

–Alguna solución hay que encontrar. Ya no somos amigos, Lucas. Ya no hay un paso hacia atrás...y si lo haces, podrías caerte. No tienes los pies fuera del agujero…

Me dejó de importar ese brazalete y volví a rodear a Lucas en mis brazos, regresando su cuerpo hacia mi pecho para darle un cálido abrazo. Aprovechando que tenía su cuerpo cerca y que él ya me había robado uno, sin remordimientos volví a besarle con delicadeza, como si le diera una pequeña mordida a su boca.

–Me gustas… –Salió de su boca, palabras apenas audibles.

–Ah...pero qué novedad. –No lo sabía, no lo sabía, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Te lo juro, Lucas.

–Yo sólo…quería que me regresaras el beso que me quitaste ayer. O devolverte el que recibí…No me gusta recibir algo si no tengo respuesta.

–Me gustas también. Eres tan complicado, que nunca te pude entender. Menos mal que ya estamos hablando el mismo idioma, mi pequeño Lucas.

Lucas sonrió, las mejillas estaban al rojo fuego y ni hablar de las mías. Levantó sus manos y se aferró con más intensidad en mi espalda. Acostó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró…

–Kumatora…yo…yo….quería preguntarte….

–No tienes que decirlo. Te entiendo.

–¿De veras me harás no decirlo?

–Si tú no quieres, no te obligaré. Pero si así deseas de todas formas decirlo, espero, estemos hablando de la misma cosa.

–S-se….s-e…..dé-déjame….déjame ser tu pareja. No me dejes ser tu amigo, ya no quiero serlo. Ya no….a estas alturas, ya no quiero… De verdad, de verdad lo necesito…

_Lo necesito. Declaración digna de ti, rubio tímido. No me esperaría menos…_

–Sí, sí. Eres un manojo de sentimentalismo.

–No, no lo soy…

–¡Ah! Entonces, te recuerdo que dijiste que nunca habías dicho una mentira y que nunca me habías mentido, esto cuenta como una mentira cariño.

–¡No! Yo…lo siento… –Lucas se ocultó en sus hombros y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho. Comencé a reír y luego eché una mirada a los brazaletes de amistad en la mesa, rotos con las conchas salidas.

–Eres un salvaje. No tenías que haberlos roto. –Le hablé mientras pasaba mis manos por su espalda, hacia el remolino en su cabello.

–Necesitaba algo simbólico… –Se excusó Lucas. –Algo para hacerte entender que no quería seguir siendo más tu amigo.

–Pues me lo dejaste bien claro y no me refiero a tus lengüetazos –Reí en voz alta –Tus palabras me hirieron mucho. Estoy hablando en serio.

La cabeza de Lucas se hundió más en mi pecho y giró su rostro para no mirarme. Aferró sus manos a mi espalda, como si estuviese buscando protección, pero en realidad estaba muy avergonzado, lo podía sentir.

–…Perdón…

Bajé mi cabeza y besé la suya, masajee su espalda con mis dedos mientras le susurraba _Estás perdonado… _Imaginé que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y tierna como sólo él me podía regalar. Ya no me ocurría qué más hacer a continuación, pero la idea de permanecer abrazados tampoco era rechazable…

–Se supone que tengo que regresar temprano a casa. –Masculló Lucas aún hundido en mi pecho. –…más bien, se supone que iba a ir a comprar huevo.

–¿De veras? ¿No crees que Flint debe estar ya espantado que su hijo fue a por huevos hace como una hora y media?

–Era una fila enorme. –Habló en voz alegre –Muy larga, y cuando fue mi turno se lo cedí a una anciana que llevaba puros centavos.

–Ha hablado el que nunca miente. –Bromeé. Lucas se separó de mí y frunció el ceño.

–¡Ni si quiera la he dicho! –Gritó. Puse mi mano en su cabeza y sacudí su cabello.

–Es hora que te vayas entonces, Lucas. Ve y busca la fila con la anciana, no me gustaría que estuvieses castigado por mi culpa.

Lucas rompió el abrazo en cuanto escuchó eso y se mantuvo unos diez segundos en puro silencio, luego asintió tratando de despedirse con la mirada. Lo seguí para mostrarle el camino correcto y que no se extraviara, guiándolo hasta la puerta principal. Cuando estuvo abierta, Lucas salió de casa y nuevamente quedó divagando unos instantes, se giró a mirarme mientras se mordía el labio inferior, parecía perturbado.

–¿Olvidas algo?

–…Sí. –Nuevamente la voz débil.

Lucas se acercó a mí y por unos instantes me pareció percibir su aroma, nuevamente se levantó con sus pies en punta y volvió a sujetarse de mi cuerpo, pero esta vez tomando de soporte mis hombros, se estiró lo más que pudo y plantó sus labios, pero esta vez no en los míos, si no en las comisuras…

_Ya lo había dicho antes, lo suyo es pura maldad. Maldad…maldad… _

Fue un momento muy breve, podría presumir que apenas unos diez segundos incluyendo las maniobras para llegar hasta mi rostro, ni si quiera me dio tiempo de regresarlo, actuar o algo. Lucas regresó a su sitió y pegó la carrera directo a su destino. No me imagino la expresión de cualquier persona que nos hubiese visto… Lucas olía peculiar…almizcle.

Cerré la puerta y regresé como si no hubiese sucedido nunca nada. _Te lo dije, este día empezó bien. _Me hablé a mi misma. Estaba un tanto confunda con los sentimientos anteriores, me preguntaba si esto era algo positivo o completamente negativo y no hablaba por mi, lo que menos quería era que Lucas pasara malos ratos conmigo… Quiero decir, nos divertimos y esas cosas, sonreímos y por supuesto que disfrutamos el beso.

No sabía si era yo la mejor opción para que Lucas pudiera tener un amor saludable, algo para él…Tenía la cabeza echa mierda y vaya que eso no era una novedad. Sin embargo tenía algo bien claro y era que si echaba a perder esta oportunidad de permanecer a lado de la persona que yo **amaba **iba a lamentarme por la eternidad. Así empezó un debate en mi cabeza, que fue apagado como echar agua al fuego cuando recordé la sensación de tener sus labios sobre los míos, ya no había preocupaciones…. Deduje que le haría la vida imposible al niño si dejaba yo que me besara las veces que quisiera para que finalmente le dijera que no quería nada con él, eso sería cruel y despiadado… Lo mío es pura maldad.

Pasé así el desayuno con tranquilidad y con las esperanzas que Lucas no hubiese roto su voto de sin mentiras de por vida, después de haber meditado todo con determinación, decidí dejar de preocuparme tanto por las personas, si me mantenía pensando en el futuro yo jamás iba a darme cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo, si me pasaba la vida pensando en el qué va a pasar, jamás iba a vivir mi presente, fue así que ya si preocupaciones accedí a lanzarme al azar, que pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

Por eso fue que comencé a correr para buscar a Lucas, no hay preocupación alguna….Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su casa me detuve para admirar aquel lugar, cerca de la playa donde había encontrado a Lucas en primer lugar, curiosamente, faltaba de igual forma poco para que comenzara el maldito ocaso…. Decidí acercarme y sentarme justo en la banca atrás de otra, sentarme a relajar por puro gusto y nuevamente, descubrí aquel remolino rubio, pensante y meditando, con la mirada ida.

Lo observé detenidamente como hace dos días, mirando los pájaros que le sacarían los ojos por mirón, con su cabello largo arreglado en ese corte de helado, mordí mis labios tentada a ir a sentarme junto a él, pero por alguna razón, pese que antes yo había corrido hacia él, esta vez no me paré y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí miré hacia el cielo para tener la vista que tenía Lucas, ahora entendía por qué lo miraba tanto, desde mi posición se veía como se coloreaba a oscuro…era acompañado el espectáculo por las aves que regresaban a sus nidos a dormir, todo por un momento fue paz y tranquilidad.

–Si sigues soñando despierta, te aseguro que un cuervo te sacará los ojos.

Escuché una suave voz, bajé la vista y se trataba de Lucas que había abandonado su lugar en la banca, _su banca favorita. _

–¿Está libre este asiento?

–Adelante chaval, esta es una isla libre.

Lucas asintió sonriente y se sentó a lado mío, a cerca de 20cm de distancia de mí.

–Noté tu presencia esta vez, llevas puesto un perfume muy oloroso. –Habló Lucas tímidamente

–No me he puesto ningún perfume, odio esas mierdas. –Respondí divertida.

–¿A-ah no? Su-supongo que así hueles entonces…. –Dijo en voz muy débil

–¿Te imaginas? Si hubieras seguido con tu plan de no decir nada, de mantenerte callado, de ser sólo amigos ahora mismo estaríamos en diferentes bancas mirándonos con lástima.

–No fui el único que nunca dijo nada. –Se excusó Lucas, hablando con una voz más fuerte. Lo miré perpleja por su serenidad. –Ya puedo…sentir lo que sientes, lo siento. Lo sentí cuando te besé, sentí necesidad de no impedírmelo y rogar por más, a diferencia de tu confusión con el beso a mi mejilla. Siempre he apreciado la honestidad, pero yo tampoco estaba siendo honesto conmigo mismo. Supongo que no he dicho mentiras a nadie que no sea a mí. _Estarás bien así, lo estarás…. _Pero ahora tú…ahora tú conoces mi mentira.

–Nunca me importó decir la verdad, tampoco me interesaba mentir. –Respondí. –Mezclaba ambas cosas en sarcasmo e ironía, ligados a la mentira, pero ahora tú conoces la verdad. Has tenido suerte de haber nacido con PSI o de lo contrario jamás ibas a entenderme, jamás te hubieras conectado así de fácil conmigo.

Lucas me miró algo desesperanzado, como si todo lo que él había logrado había sido pura suerte, pura probabilidad que estivo a su favor y no algo por lo que él luchó. Sonreí serenamente cerrando los ojos y pasando mi mano por su espalda.

–….Sin embargo, aún así, aunque hubieses nacido sin PSI me enamoraría de ti de nuevo. De ti y sólo de ti. No me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé, ni si quiera yo lo sé, por eso supe que era amor, nada es más jodidamente extraño y aleatorio que eso.

Lucas no me respondió, ambos miramos el horizonte, el espectáculo de todos días empezaba a suceder, el cielo ocultándose atrás de las lejanas montañas, el cielo coloreándose a oscuridad, su ahora mano sobre la mía, sosteniéndola son toda la fuerza que un niño de 13 años podía reunir, respirando suavemente, ni si quiera lo pude ver, estaba yo misma hipnotizada por aquel suceso, me dediqué a sentir. Sentí los escasos minutos que parecieron eternos, viendo la vida, la vida era esto.

Parado todos los días, debería ser aburrido, el mismo pájaro me refiero, está volando todos los días ahí…es una gaviota, la he estado observando porque no he tenido ganas de observar otra cosa, o tal vez sólo estoy mintiéndome a mi misma y la verdad es que si quité la vista de la gaviota.

Se trata de ese chico de cabeza grande o tal vez lo veo así por la gran cantidad de cabello que está sobre su frente. Algunos de sus mechones caen en su piel blanca, otros se acomodan tras sus pequeñas orejas. Atrás, en su cuello, también se acomodan otros pedazos más de cabello. Arriba, en su cabeza, hay un remolino rubio que mira al cielo, el cielo coloreado, justo debajo de ese corte de cabello rubio se encuentran sus ojos cerrados, negándome ver sus profundos ojos azules….De verdad que no es un chico común, claro que no, el chiquillo ha logrado lo que nadie había hecho conmigo, amarme. Aquel solitario chiquillo de 13 ¿O serán ya catorce años? Se sienta amenudo aquí, mirando la vida. ¿Qué pensara? Me pregunto todos los días, tengo una visión excelente puesto que estoy a su lado, tomando su mano para ser exacta, soy tan distraída que pese estar admirándolo no me percaté de su cercanía.

–¿Quieres ir mañana a mi casa? Papá, Boney y yo teníamos pensado pasar un día de campo, ya sabes…hacer sándwiches, aguas de sabor o juguitos, llevar un mantel, canastas y sentarnos todo el día bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras las hormigas nos estén picando o los grillos toco mascullando que nos vayasemos.

–Suena divertido. Iré, con una condición….

–¿Qué cosa?

–Nada de brazaletes de amistad. Nada más de esa mierda…la última vez que hice unos perdí a mi amigo.

–¿Y qué te parece un anillo de compromiso?

Habló sin titubear, ni un solo temblor en sus labios. Estaba ahora yo girada para verlo por mí misma, un Lucas que yo no conocía, un Lucas que adquirió un valor desconocido de algún lado….de la gaviota o del cielo cotidiano.

–Para tenerme.

Sonreí dejando su mano de lado y colocando ahora ambas de mis manos en sus hombros. PSI o no, lo pude entender, la conexión entre ambos, las preguntas sin formular y su acción repentina, llena de valor de robar la iniciativa y hacer que fuese él quien robara mis besos, frunciendo sus labios inexpertos, sus dedos atrás, en mi nuca y mis manos ahora en su espalda para atraerlo a mí. Disfrutando del beso suave, delicioso, sincero….porque nadie puede amar más que un niño. Nadie puede necesitarme más que él y no pueden necesitarlo más que yo. Ahora estaba completamente segura, el No siempre lo tuve, así que habían as razones suficientes para luchar por un sí, no había nada que perder, porque a veces y sólo a veces no sucede….


End file.
